


That Damn Tie

by rainbowpiranha



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Mulder - Freeform, Scully - Freeform, Smut, dom!scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpiranha/pseuds/rainbowpiranha
Summary: Porn with a little bit of plot...Okay, it’s just porn.  Have fun!Rated Explicit for a reason!





	

Staying in hotels got tiresome, Scully noted as she rubbed her temples. The loud neighbors, lumpy pillows, and questionable stains were all too familiar reminders of the absurd situations she found herself in as one half of the X-Files team. Mulder, the other half of the X-Files, didn’t seem to mind them though, as he was passed out asleep on his half of the bed.

Well, his half of the bed had really turned into his three-quarters of the bed, like usual. 

Normally the duo invested in a hotel room with two beds, but this particular hotel was booked full and they were thankful to have a bed at all.

Scully eyed her sleeping partner with amusement. He looked to have fallen asleep mid-task, as his tie was loosened but still in his shirt, his belt was unfastened but not removed from its loops, and only one black dress sock remained on his feet. 

It had clearly been a long day and a particularly hard case.

Scully resigned herself to the idea of a sub-par shower with low water pressure and left Mulder asleep on the bed.

*****

Towel-drying her hair, Scully emerged from the bathroom pleasantly surprised. A shower, however sub-par it was, was exactly what she needed to relax her tired muscles. 

“Mulder,” she said quietly, nudging his shoulder. “Move over so I can get in bed.”

Her efforts were rewarded with little more than a grunt and a sigh.

“Mulder,” Scully said a little louder. “Put your pajamas on and go to bed for real.”

“I’mmm too comfortable,” came the sleepy reply. “You do it.”

“You’re ridiculous, Mulder,” Scully sighed as she pushed him over to his side of the bed. “I want to sleep.”

At the rough jostle of her shove, Mulder was awake. 

“I was comfortable,” he repeated, eyeing Scully as if there was too much light in the room, even though the bedside lamp was the only dim source of light.

“Well, I want to sleep,” huffed Scully in reply.

“Fine,” Mulder resolved, standing up to remove the rest of his work clothes.

As he turned away, Scully moved around the bed, a sudden mischievous glint in her eye, and grabbed his tie.

“You asked for my help,” was her simple explanation.

She carefully lifted the collar of his white button down shirt, making sure that her fingers brushed his neck at every opportunity. Feeling the goosebumps that arose at her touch, she smiled and pulled the already loosened tie from Mulder’s neck and held it by her side. 

“Are you still set on going right back to bed?” Scully asked, knowing the answer.

“No,” Mulder replied, his eyes dark as he eyed his partner. “But I may still be too tired to undress myself.”

Scully smiled, “I assumed as much.”

She stepped closer, bringing the space between them down to less than an inch. It was just enough for her movements to cause her to brush against Mulder’s body, but not enough to bring him any satisfaction from the contact.

“Well, you need to lose the shirt,” explained Scully as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up, his tie still in her hand.

After she successfully unbuttoned Mulder’s shirt, she pushed it back over his shoulders, down his arms, and let it fall to the floor. With her arms still by Mulder’s sides, she quickly wrapped the tie around his wrists and secured his arms low behind his back.

“Scully…” he warned when he realized what she had done. 

She ghosted her lips over his neck in response, causing him to utter a long, low moan. 

“I’m just helping you undress,” she replied in mock innocence.

She ran her hands down his chest, softly raking her nails against his pale skin, as she prepared to remove his remaining clothes. She quickly pulled his leather belt out of the loops with a sharp snap! and dropped it on the floor. 

She unbuttoned his black dress pants and pulled down the zipper with tortuously slow precision. They had done this a few times before, but this time she was taking her time and enjoying every sensation she could draw from him. 

She put her hands on his sides and ran them down, pausing when she got to the waistband of his pants. 

“Well, you’re mostly undressed, if that counts,” she teased.

Mulder made a move to remove his own pants, but was stopped by the tie that bound his arms.

“Scully, please, you’re killing me,” he said, almost whining with need.

She laughed. “It’s not often I get to hear you beg, Mulder.”

“Scully, I swear I will do whatever you want me to do if you just remove these damn pants!” he hissed.

Her hands still on Mulder’s hips, she looked down and noticed a familiar bulge behind the opened zipper. 

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” she replied as she slid his pants down over his legs.

When they reached his ankles, she stood up and pushed Mulder back onto the bed with a solid thud! She pulled off his pants, taking his lone sock with them, and tossed them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Mulder squirmed uncomfortably, his hands unable to free his growing erection from his boxers.

“Scully…” he warned again.

“I’m working on it,” was her reply.

With legs on either side of Mulder’s, Scully made a show of bending at the waist to grip his boxers by the waistband and slide them down his legs and over his feet. They too joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Scully stepped back to admire her handiwork: a naked Mulder with his arms tied behind his back, skin flushed with excitement, and cock hard with arousal.

“I could just leave you there…” Scully warned.

“Or, you could remove your clothes and join me,” suggested Mulder.

“An interesting proposition,” she replied, taking yet another step back.

She slowly pulled her cotton pajama shirt over her head, very aware that Mulder’s eyes were watching her every move. She dropped the blue fabric onto the floor and looked Mulder directly in his eyes as he registered that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Should I stop there?” she asked, again feigning innocence.

“You know damn well what I want,” Mulder replied, his voice husky with desire. 

She responded by quickly removing her grey pajama pants and closing the gap between the two of them.

“So many things I could do to you with you like this,” Scully almost purred the words. “I hardly know where to begin.”

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Mulder noted with a devious smile.

“You don’t become an FBI agent because you don’t enjoy being in charge,” was her quick response. 

Mulder laughed and silently agreed, although being in a position without power was nice for a change.

Scully grabbed one of the lumpy hotel pillows and pushed it under Mulder’s head, making sure to let her breasts brush against his chest in the process. 

She paused, holding her weight over Mulder with an arm on each side of his chest. Slowly she lowered her waist down until her thin, silky panties were brushing against Mulder’s cock, torturing his senses with her heat.

“I, uh, think those should, um, go,” Mulder choked out, eyes locked on where their bodies touched.

“Ohh?” Scully responded, lifting herself away from Mulder and stepping back from the bed.

He made a noise of protest at their loss of contact, but that was quickly replaced with a pleased groan as Scully slowly slid the red fabric of her underwear down to her ankles and stepped out of them.

Mulder sighed with relief as he drank in the sight before him: Scully’s whole body was toned, thanks to the physical nature of their job, but she still managed to keep her curves. While all of her was gorgeous, he was forever an ass man, and hers was full and lovely. Her pale skin was covered in a mixture of freckles and light red hair and reflected the light of the lamp by the bed with a warm glow.  
Mulder tried to wiggle himself off of the bed, to no avail. “This damn tie,” he muttered, before giving up with a sigh.

Scully watched with amusement as Mulder tried to sort himself out. She debated on making him suffer for a little longer, but decided against it.

In one fluid motion, Scully straddled over him and kissed the side of Mulder’s neck, sucking softly on his pulse point. The moan he made was wonderful, and Scully made it her goal to make him moan as many times as she could over the course of the night. She bit down softly on his collarbone, and was again rewarded with a moan. She tugged lightly on his nipples with her fingers and was rewarded this time with his hips bucking up into her. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” she responded as she moved down on her knees and positioned herself between his legs. 

She kissed his hair-spotted thighs, starting out on the outside of each one before moving to the top, and then to his inner thighs where she bit, licked, and sucked gently, eliciting many more wonderful moans from Mulder. With her hands running up and down his inner thighs, Scully turned her mouth’s attention to where he ached the most and sucked gently on his balls. 

“Fuck…” he moaned, trying desperately to free his arms to grab her hair in his hands and direct her mouth where he needed it.

“Not yet,” she teased and moved her hands to massage his balls.

She slowly rolled her fingers as she dipped her head to take the tip of his cock into her mouth.

He moaned again and bucked up into her mouth, impatient for her mouth to engulf all of him.

She slowly, ever so slowly, licked her way up and around his shaft, replacing where she warmed him with her tongue with her hands as she licked the tip of his cock. She lightly scraped her teeth along it before kissing her way up his stomach and to his chest. She smoothed the precum over the head of his cock as she went back to kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving red marks that were sure to later bruise.

“Scully, please,” pleaded Mulder, growing more and more impatient. “I need to be in you!”

“Patience, Mulder,” Scully replied as she removed all contact points from his body until only her lips were touching his.

She kissed him deeply, inhaling his scent as their tongues fought for dominance. She pulled back and sucked on his lips before reaching behind him to finally free his hands.

The second she dropped the tie, his hands were on her waist, pulling her body on top of his. 

“I need to feel you,” Mulder moaned against her lips.

They repositioned themselves until Mulder’s back was against the headboard and Scully was straddling his lap. She placed her hands on the headboard on either side of his head and leaned down to kiss him. While biting and sucking on each other’s lips, Scully slowly positioned herself over Mulder’s cock. He put one hand on her hip and another on his cock to guide himself into her. Slowly she lowered herself down until only the tip of his cock was inside of her. She wiggled slightly to elicit yet another one of those wonderful moans from him before suddenly dropping her weight all the way down so he was thrust inside her.

“Fuck yourself on me,” Mulder requested in an uncharacteristically breathy voice. 

Scully smiled and kissed him quickly before moving herself up and down, alternating between surrounding him completely in her heat and tantalizing him with pulling almost all the way off of him.

Her head fell back and her red hair splashed forward on her chest as she moved quicker and quicker.

“I’m not going to last long,” Mulder admitted. “Thanks to you and that damn tie.”

She smiled and quickly pulled off of him and replaced her heat with her mouth, tasting a combination of her juices and his precum as she licked and sucked his tip and stroked his shaft, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck…” Mulder breathed as he spurted his completion deep into her mouth. “Oh, fuck..”

Scully breathed in deeply and swallowed, enjoying his taste and his scent. She looked up in time to see the look of absolute pleasure on his face before the strength returned to his muscles and he pushed her back so she sat on her feet.

“My turn,” Mulder said with a wicked grin. “And payback is a bitch.”

Mulder reached down to grab the tie and gently tied it behind Scully’s head, using it as a blindfold. He pushed her down onto the bed, so she stretched out across its length, legs spread apart. 

“Mulder, what are you--” her words were cut off by a rough kiss.

He kissed her mouth again, gently this time, before moving down to her neck, giving her the same torturous treatment she had given him earlier in the night. Her senses were heightened without her sight, and goosebumps arose to his touch. He nipped across her collarbone and sternum before biting down gently on her nipple, earning himself a low moan from her lips. He turned his attention to her other nipple, lavishing her breasts with kisses and nips before moving down to her toned stomach. He bit into her hips with his fingers as he kissed her mound before moving down to lick her folds and massage her inner thighs with his hands.

“Ohh, Mulder…” Scully sighed. 

He responded by pushing two fingers into her quickly as he licked circles on her clit. Keeping his fingers all the way in her, he flexed them up and down, feeling her tighten around him with each stroke. 

“Mulder...I’m going to cum!” Scully panted.

Her hips bucked upward and Mulder’s fingers quickened their pace until she came, shaking and moaning. 

Mulder pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, licking and tasting every drop of her cum as if he couldn’t get enough. 

“Ohh Mulder,” Scully sighed again as he reached up to remove the tie blindfold and give her another kiss on the lips. “This makes staying in a hotel much more bearable,” she added with a grin as she scooted over on the bed.

“I would classify that as ‘better than bearable’,” responded Mulder as he climbed up next to her on the bed.

“Mmhm,” she agreed, sleep already clouding her brain.

Without bothering to redress, they curled up and fell asleep, in spite of the lumpy pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Scott for the inspiration of the tie :)


End file.
